


👹😱🕵

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cross Over, Humor, M/M, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Lucifer asks Magnus for help because the Detective has been ignoring him since seeing his real face 😱😞





	👹😱🕵

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the season 4 Promo (?) my soulmate sent to me of Luci trying to text the Detective ✨

Magnus  was in the living room, together with Alexander as they were chilling and watching TV. It was a lazy Saturday in, both of them just having a blast, watching a romantic comedy and while Alexander was busy with making comments how the movie didn’t make any sense as the main characters were too foolish in his own opinion, Magnus was only laughing along as his continued to his Angel’s little ranting, wrapping his arms around him and he pulled him into a half-hug and Alec finally stopped complaining… that was until the woman started crying again and Alec groaned, rolling his eyes and he was starting to slide down the couch as he completely gave up on the movie. It was just ugh and so not up to his liking and he looked at Magnus, who chuckled.

 

“How is it possible that her body produces this much tears?” asked Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest sitting up and Magnus tried not to laugh at him, but it was impossible. Funny coming from him and a little grin tugged at Magnus’ lips as he remembered Alexander on their wedding. He was drowning in his own tears, _drowning._ So, a pot calling kettle back, he supposed. “I mean it, it’s not even funny. Look, how can she cry this much,” said Alec and groaned.

 

“Uh huh,” said Magnus. “Remember what an emotional wreck were you on our wedding?” asked Magnus and Alec stopped talking. He wanted to say something that would make a valid point, but couldn’t come up with anything, so he just kept his mouth shut and just dropped his head down, calling it a defeat. “Not that I was any better though,” said Magnus and winked, Alec nodding, but then again… it was the happiest day of their lives, so it was well justified. Not like that blonde girl, crying over because he told her he loves her?! Psh. Amateurs in love. Alexander was strong, he totally didn’t freak out when Magnus told him he loved him. So not his style. He was cool and well collected. _Always._

 

“Oh my God, again, look at her,” whined Alec and went back to complaining. Magnus was about to ask him if he should turn the movie off, but then his phone buzzed and he summoned it closer to him as he really didn’t feel like moving even though the coffee table was _right_ there. He narrowed his eyes, but then groaned when he saw that he had a text from one of his many uncles. Oh, what a joy. What a joy indeed. It was Lucifer this time.

 

 **Lucifer:** _Magnus! Do you have a minute?_ 👀

 **Magnus:** _Um, why?_

 **Lucifer:** _I have to ask you a favour. Well. An advice. And a favour. It kind of goes hand in hand. So what do we think? Do you want to help your uncle out?_

 

Magnus groaned and Alec quickly closer to him, his eyes wide when he saw that the _devil_ was texting Magnus and he was… he still wasn’t used to the fact that Lucifer himself was Magnus’ uncle. It was kind of cool, but also kind of weird. It wasn’t like Alec disliked the man. Oh, not at all, he quite enjoyed the company, though sometimes he could be a bit too whiny. But he was funny.

 

 **Magnus:** _Okay, sure. What do you want?_

 

Magnus knew that his uncle would start whining and moaning again if he didn’t comply, so it was just easier to go with it and hope for the best. But what could be the best in this case. Yeah, good question and Magnus himself didn’t have an answer.

 

 **Lucifer:** _Oh, I knew you would help your favourite uncle out. You’re really the best nephew ever!_ 🙌 _Can I portal myself over there?_ 👀

 **Magnus:** _No, I’m kind of busy with something…_

 

“Magnus, why would you lie like that?” asked Alec with a small voice. “Let Lucifer visit,” he then said and his eyes lit up, Magnus rolling his eyes and he smacked Alec’s shoulder.

 

“Why so that you can drool over my uncle? Nah,” said Magnus.

 

“I don’t drool. I drool only over you, _duh,_ ” said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. “He’s just  a lot of fun to hang out with… well, can be annoying and clingy at times, but I’ve gotten used to it by now. I mean, it’s kind of you family gene, isn’t it?” asked Alec and Magnus gave him an offended look.

 

“I beg you a pardon?!”

 

“Well,” said Alec and smiled. “There’s Asmodeus, Lucifer… and Gabriel, not like he’s any better,” said Alec slowly and Magnus slowly nodded. But that didn’t mean he meant him with that, right?! “Oh, not you. You just inherited the _extra_ gene from them,” he then said and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “It’s a _compliment,_ ” he then said and Magnus nodded and Alec looked at Magnus’ phone when it buzzed again.

 

 **Lucifer:** _Very well. We can do it through this messages._ ✍️ _Seems more like Mundane way, but well, so be it. Since I’m here, I can at least try to be more human huh?_ 👌 _Well, as human as I can get for a hot devil._

 **Magnus:** _…_

 **Magnus:** _Riiight. So why do you need my help?_ 🧐

 **Lucifer:** _Well, it’s the Detective, you see_ 😟

 **Magnus:** _Okay. What about her?_

 **Lucifer:** _She saw my real face_ 👹 _and now she is ignoring me. She won’t pick up to my calls, she won’t reply back to my texts, which she read. I’ve seen those three dots, she was typing back, but then sent nothing. And you know, I’ve always told her the truth about me. Poor, little me never lied to Detective. Why she gotta do me like this?_ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

 **Lucifer:** _I mean, sure, maybe my "real" face isn’t attractive, but you know! I have feelings. I might be the Devil, but I also can feel things and right now I’m sad_ 😭😭😭😭😭

 **Magnus:** _Well she is a Mundane?_ 💁 _Just give her a bit of time and she'll come around you'll see_ ✨

**Lucifer: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😞**

**Lucifer:** _But she won't even LOOK at me. Is it my fault that Father decided to do this to my face?! 👎 it's so not fair_ 😢

 **Magnus:** _…._

 **Lucifer:** _She has always been a tough cookie to crack but this is just too much. Is she playing hard to get? I don't understand. I mean look at me_ ✨. _How can she resist for such a long time_ 😱😱😱😱😱

 **Magnus:** _Why don't you ask uncle Gabe? She sounds more like that Moose of his so try to ask him for advice. 🙏_

 **Lucifer:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

 **Lucifer:** _I did! And did you know what that little shit did?! He told me to "piss off"._ 👿👿👿👿 _the utter and sheer disrespect_ 😡. _You're lucky you're a single child. Being an older brother SUCKS. He's even worse than your father. He won't respect me...like AT ALL. AND I'M THE KING OF HELL_ 🔥

 **Magnus:** _Weeeell last time I checked, my father kind of took over_ 👀🙈

 **Lucifer:** _You too?! No it's fine. I'm used to it_ 😢

 

"Magnus, take pity on him," said Alec and rolled his eyes. Magnus groaned, but decided to help his uncle.

 

 **Magnus:** _Okay fine I'm sorry. I'll help you, but only because Alexander asked me too_ 😒

 **Lucifer:** _TELL HIM I LOVE HIM_

 **Magnus:** _Yeah~_

 **Magnus:** _Well! First you must have a good approach_ 😎

 **Lucifer:** _Okay how's this: "Chloe_ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭" ? 👀

 **Magnus:** _Too desperate…_

 **Lucifer:** _"Detective, you must understand that even if you've seen IT, you must know it's still me. It's always been me. The handsome little devil on your shoulder. I'm 🔥 so you shouldn't concern about my real face. As long as you get to see this perfection every day (MY GLAMOURED FACE)_ ✨ _it's a blessing"?_

 **Magnus:** _NO!!!_

 

"For the devil he sucks with words," snorted Alec and Magnus groaned. "But It's cute," he added and Magnus looked at him. "So not cute," he quickly added and Magnus laughed as well.

 

"I suppose."

 

 **Magnus:** _Try to be less arrogant_ 😒

 **Lucifer:** _"Chloe, while I realise it must be tough for you to accept the reality, you must know that I've never lied to you. I've told you from the very start who I was and I just want to talk to you again because you're very special to me and I don't want to lose you."? How about this?_

 **Magnus:** _Perfect_ 😻😘

**Lucifer: 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎**

**Lucifer:** _Okay. I'll text this to her now_ ✨

**Magnus: 👌**

**Lucifer:** _Sent!_  🙈👀

 **Lucifer:** _THREE DOTS. SHE IS TYPING BACK_

 **Lucifer:** _STILL TYPING!!!_

**Lucifer: 💖😭💖😭💖😭💖💖😭😭💖💖😭💖😭**

**Lucifer:** _She wanna meet up tomorrow to talk_ 😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈

**Magnus: 🍾💃🙌**

**Lucifer: 😻😻😻😻😻😻😻**

**Lucifer:** _Thank Alec too. And thank you! You two are the best_ 😭😭😭💖💖💖 _tell you what… I'll give Alec immortality you two deserve to be immortal husband_ 😭😭😭😻😻😻

**Magnus: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀**

**Magnus:** _Wait, what?_

 **Magnus:** _Uncle, explain!_ 👀👀👀👀

 

"I'll be immortal?" asked Alec, dumbfounded.

 

"Apparently so," said Magnus and was shook. Alec was shook too.

 

"Hell yeah! Immortal husbands for the win!" hollered Alec, who was already looking into the ways of being forever with his husband. Who knew it would be this easy 🙈

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ✨  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it 💖💖😻😻😻😻


End file.
